


Kageyama & Yamaguchi, ice cream edition

by grillo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillo/pseuds/grillo
Summary: En un día realmente caluroso, Kageyama sólo necesita dos cosas; huir del sol y ver a su novio comiendo helado.O de como el más grande turn off resulta no serlo tanto.





	

Cuando Kageyama le había invitado un helado a Yamaguchi nunca esperó lo que actualmente estaba viendo.

No era un día especial ni nada parecido, pero supuso que invitarle algo a Yamaguchi no tenía por qué necesitar de un día especial, y honestamente, le gustaba consentirlo y ya. Eso, sumado al agobiante sol de verano, al aire caliente casi irrespirable, a su espalda cubierta en asqueroso sudor y su garganta seca y deshidratada, que le pedían a gritos refrescarse. Yamaguchi, todo feliz y sonrojado –un poco por el clima, otro poco por Kageyama- aceptó, y juntos caminaron un par de cuadras para comprar en la primera tienda que encontraron.

El timbre que marcaba su entrada parecía desentonar con el aspecto de letargo que ofrecía en general el pueblo. Escogieron sus helados _–uno de crema y otro de agua-_ y Kageyama le pagó a una viejita amable. Se demoró un poco más solo para disfrutar el vientecito helado que arrojaba un ventilador cerca del mostrador.

La ventaja de vivir en un pueblo pequeño es que hay muchos lugares al aire libre donde sentarse, y eso era algo que Kageyama valoraba profundamente, sobre todo si esos lugares eran bajo árboles que proveen una vasta sombra para tratar de huir del sol. Ya cómodos _–y algo agobiados por el día de verano-_ , Kageyama se dispuso a comer. No solía morder los helados porque se le destemplaban los dientes, pero hacía tanto, tanto calor, que en dos minutos estaba ya casi por acabar. Sentía como se deslizaba el hielo por su garganta y como llegaba a su estómago, refrescando todo a su paso. Kageyama suspiró, sin entender como las cigarras canturreaban felices de la vida con el verano.

Miró a Tadashi, que estaba concentrado con el helado aún sellado pegado en su nuca. Su pelo ahora estaba mucho más largo y lo llevaba atado en una colita pequeña. Tobio se preguntaba cómo aguantaba tanta temperatura sin que le entraran ganas de cortárselo.

_“Cómetelo ya, o se te va a derretir”_

Tadashi obedeció, no sin antes decirle que era un mandón. Kageyama sólo le revoleó los ojos. Cuando terminó su helado, Tadashi sólo iba por la mitad. Sin querer se quedó observándolo, al principio sin ninguna mala intención, pero el calor y los diecisiete años traicionan y terminó por pensar que sería algo divertido de mirar

 _¿No era esto algo común?_ De verdad que los helados se prestaban para malos entendidos.

Yamaguchi, sintiendo la mirada del otro, le ofreció de su helado, pensando que quizás se le había hecho poco. Kageyama negó con la cabeza sin despegarle la vista de encima, naturalmente, Yamaguchi siguió con lo suyo.

La idea que Tadashi y un helado podrían ser _posiblemente lo más sensual que vería en su vida_ se vio brutalmente destruida de un segundo a otro.

La verdad es que Tadashi Yamaguchi no sabía comer, para nada, y no de la forma _‘me estoy embarrando adrede sólo para darle ideas raras a mi novio’_ , sino más bien como _‘en serio, en serio que estoy tratando que la comida entre a mi boca pero mi coordinación manos-ojos parece nula’._ Era un verdadero desastre, Tobio había visto niños pequeños comer de mejor forma que Yamaguchi. Tenía la punta de la nariz y las mejillas pecosas manchadas con crema, y una mezcla de saliva y helado le caía por una comisura. Además, el helado derritiéndose se deslizaba por sus manos, dejando toda su pobre polera negra _–en serio, qué otro ser humano además de Tadashi Yamaguchi se viste de negro en pleno verano-_ asquerosa y pegoteada.

Y aun así, todo sucio con helado y para nada sensual, era la imagen que Tobio prefería ver, y no podía pensar en nada más perfecto.

 _“¿Qué?”_ preguntó Yamaguchi con cara de no estar enterado de nada. No era que le extrañara lo silencioso que estaba Kageyama _–usualmente era mucho más callado cuando estaban juntos-_ , pero si le causaba curiosidad que lo mirara tanto, con tanto… _afecto._

 _“Nada”_ le respondió Tobio, y en un impulso se le abalanzó encima para quitarle todo el helado de la cara a besos y lametones.

 _“Tobio- noooo, que asco”_ le dijo Yamaguchi, sin ninguna intención en realidad de querer pararlo.

Kageyama le lamió el helado que escapaba de su boca y lo besó casi con hambre. Yamaguchi lo abrazó por la cintura y sintió como una mano lo acariciaba en la nuca. El resto del helado de crema, ya olvidado en el pasto, se derretía lentamente.

 _“Creo que me gustas mucho”_ le dijo Kageyama una vez que se separaron, en un ataque de sinceridad. Medio acongojado, Yamaguchi lo abrazó más fuerte, escondiéndose en su cuello, sin importarle ya ensuciarlo con helado, sin importarle si hacía demasiado calor. Sabía que no necesitaba responder a eso, mierda, ni siquiera sabía cómo responder a eso. Sentía que no importaría nada que pudiese decir, pues nada podía encapsular lo que sentía en ese momento. _“Aunque no sepas comer como persona”_

Yamaguchi se rio, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a Kageyama. _“Entonces, ¿no me comprarás más helados?”_

 _“Con una condición”_ dijo Kageyama, tomándolo del rostro, acariciando sus mejillas estrelladas aún medio pegajosas. Tadashi lo miró con atención, con su gesto ingenuo de siempre. Tobio le sonrió. _“Que me dejes ayudarte como ahora”_

Tadashi se rio sin poder evitar que se le enrojeciera la cara. Ya casi había pasado un año desde que salían, pero Tobio Kageyama seguía siendo capaz de hacerlo sonrojar. A veces pensaba que era algo a lo que nunca se iba a acostumbrar, a Tobio siendo amoroso con él.

Entre risas se volvieron a besar. Kageyama aún podía sentir el sabor a crema en la boca de Yamaguchi. Pensó que no había mejor forma de compartir un helado que esa; besando los suaves labios de su novio, enredando los dedos en los mechoncitos rebeldes de su nuca, algo húmedos por el sudor y sintiendo que con cada beso se enamoraba un poco más _–si es que era posible-_ de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama coqueto me da vida.  
> Honestamente tenía muchas ganas de comer helado cuando escribí esto. Necesito que el mundo sepa cuanto me gustan estos dos KJSKLAS juro que los voy a shippear hasta el fin de mis días.  
> Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es siempre bien recibido, pero más importante que eso, muchas gracias por leer <3  
> ¡Saludos!  
> -your local yamas trash #1


End file.
